Beso accidental
by JacksonKramer7
Summary: Jim y Spock se "besan" accidentalmente y esto provocará que ambos deseen ese contacto nuevamente.


Después de un largo día de trabajo, James T. Kirk, capitán de la U.S.S. Enterprise, luego de abandonar su puesto en el puente, se encontraba dentro del turbo ascensor en dirección a su cabina, recargado contra la pared de este a punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

Ese día habían tenido un desagradable encuentro con una nave Klingon que, sin que ninguno de los tripulantes del Enterprise lo notara, se encontraba orbitando al rededor del mismo planeta que ellos en la zona neutral y, como era de esperarse, el equipo que había bajado a la superficie del planeta (Y como la mayoría de las veces, entre ellos se encontraba Jim ) tuvo una pequeña riña con los Klingon que se encontraban ahí. Por suerte, no sucedió nada grave que provocara que el tratado con ellos se rompiera provocando una guerra y después de varios golpes, moretones y rasguños, todo volvió a la normalidad, haciendo que ambas naves regresaran a su zona como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de que el turbo ascensor llegara a su destino, este se detuvo permitiendo que alguien más entrara por lo que Jim trató de pararse educadamente y guardar la compostura.

-Oh, capitán- Habló el hombre que en ese momento entró al turbo ascensor con un PADD en la mano.

Se trataba del primer oficial de la nave: Spock.

-Spock...- Habló Jim sonriendo y tratando de disimular el cansancio- Te he dicho que me llames Jim cuando no estemos en turno.- Spock entró en el turbo ascensor y colocó ambas manos detrás de su espalda junto con el PADD, regalándole toda la atención a su capitán.

-Lo sé, Jim- Jim sonrió aún más al escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios del medio-Vulcano- Es solo que en algunas ocasiones no noto en que momento estamos en servicio y en cual no.-

- Tienes razón, en ese caso estás perdonado.-

Spock enarcó una ceja como respuesta a eso por lo que Jim rodó los ojos divertido al notar que el contrario no había captado la idea de esa inocente broma.

El turbo ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron de este. Jim le sonrió a su amigo como forma de despedida y caminó decidido a dormir al menos unas ocho horas.

-Er... Jim- Lo llamó Spock y Jim se giró inmediatamente, tratando de no demostrar las verdaderas ganas que sentía de llegar a su cabina.

-Dime, Spock.-

Spock desvió la mirada, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera algo bastante incómodo o penoso (Claro está, que eso era algo muy normal en un humano, pero... ¿En Spock? Oh no, eso es imposible).

- Me preguntaba si, te gustaría tener una partida de ajedrez tridimensional conmigo. Estoy seguro de que te ayudará a relajar de cierta forma tu mente, y podrás descansar plenamente después de que terminemos.-

Jim no sabía que contestar. Por un lado, estaba que moría por llegar a su cama y dejarse caer sobre esta, pero por el otro, él no se sentía capaz de rechazar una propuesta así, y mucho menos proviniendo de Spock. Ese hombre lo estaba observando intensamente, esperando su respuesta de forma ansiosa pero sin perder su expresión neutra y serena.

- ¿Porque no? La verdad es que me vendría muy bien el derrotarte hoy en ajedrez- Sonrió radiantemente y caminó nuevamente hacia Spock.

Spock solo asintió con la cabeza satisfecho y dio algunos pasos para dirigirse al cuarto de recreación.

Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, sin necesidad de decirse absolutamente nada. La verdad, es que entre ellos jamás se hacían esos típicos silencios incómodos si no al contrario; siempre que un profundo silencio invadía el ambiente entre ellos dos, este se convertía en un sitio agradable, tranquilo y acogedor. Siempre que estaban juntos, podían mantenerse en ese estado por mucho tiempo, satisfechos, solo disfrutando al estar en compañía del otro.

Una vez que las puertas del cuarto de recreación se abrieron, ambos amigos entraron en la solitaria habitación (Era de esperarse, la mayoría estaba durmiendo o en turno).

Spock se sentó inmediatamente frente a una de las mesas en la que descansaba un tablero de ajedrez tridimensional y comenzó a acomodar las piezas en este. Jim se acercó y de forma torpe recargó ambas manos en la mesa.

- ¿Y bien?- Murmuró bostezando- ¿Solo una partida?-

- Esa será tu elección- Contestó Spock sin dejar de acomodar las piezas sobre el tablero- Si deseas perder más de una vez el día de hoy, fácilmente jugaremos las partidas que tu desees.-

Jim lo observó por unos momentos y se echó a reír con ganas.

- Oh Spock- habló aún entre risas- A eso que acabas de hacer, aquí y en cualquier sitio de esta galaxia, se le llama "una broma" ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-Mientras hablaba, estiró una mano para tomar una de las piezas distraídamente.

En ese momento, Spock trató de tomar la misma pieza provocando que sus dedos índice y medio se rozaran con los de su capitán.

Jim, ante ese contacto, pudo sentir un fuerte y placentero escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciéndole jadear solo un poco.

Por su parte, Spock sintió lo mismo pero de forma más intensa, por lo que apartó la mano inmediatamente, desviando la mirada y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Spock?- Preguntó Jim retrayendo la mano de la misma forma al ver su reacción, pero aun así, sintiéndose realmente deseoso por volver a tener ese contacto aunque tratara de ocultarlo al fingir no haber notado alguna reacción provocada por ese simple toque.

Spock continuó con la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de controlar su respiración y esperando que aquel rubor color esmeralda que había aparecido en sus mejillas de forma intensa desapareciera.

- Nada... Jim- Al fin logró contestar- Solo... estoy cansado- Mintió (Si, ¡Spock mintió! ).

-¿Cansado? Pero... si hace unos momentos estabas lleno de energía.-

- Se disimularlo bien- Giró el rostro hacia Jim al estar seguro de que ya comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

- ¿Prefieres ir a descansar? Podríamos posponer la partida para mañana.-

- En absoluto- Negó con la cabeza y movió una mano ofreciéndole a Jim que se sentara frente a el- En verdad deseo jugar contigo el día de hoy.-

Jim sonrió. Escuchar eso de parte de Spock le hacía sentir realmente bien por lo que accedió a la petición y se sentó delante de él.

- ¿Sabes? algunas veces tus comentarios son realmente cálidos y agradables.-

Susurró, sin saber realmente que había dicho eso en voz alta. Spock tragó saliva de forma inconsciente, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a acelerarse sin poder evitarlo y por lo tanto solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle.

-Comienza, Jim.-

Jim le observó analíticamente unos momentos y después movió una pieza para comenzar la partida.

Por primera vez, entre ellos podía sentirse un ambiente tenso y un silencio notablemente incómodo. Jim de forma inconsciente no podía dejar de tocarse los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, aquellos que habían rozado con lo de Spock y le habían provocado un pequeño he inexplicable placer.

Spock se mantenía con la mirada fija en el tablero, pensando solamente en aquel contacto, tratando de ignorar las "discretas" miradas que le mandaba su capitán.

-Jaque- Al fin habló Spock moviendo una de sus piezas.

-¿Eh?- Jim parpadeó y al fin le dio la atención necesaria al tablero.

-Dije... jaque, Jim.

-Oh, sí...- Se inclinó en su lugar y movió una pieza sin ni siquiera pensar bien es su movimiento.

-Ese ha sido de tus peores movimientos-Spock movió otra pieza- Jaque mate.-

Jim suspiró- Bueno... estaba distraído.-

- ¿Distraído? Y... ¿Puede saberse con qué?-

- Er... con nada- Bostezó- Bueno, me gustaría pedirte la revancha... pero en estos momentos estoy muy cansado.-

Spock asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar con la clara intención de dirigirse a su cabina en compañía de Jim.

Jim lo observó un tanto extrañado pero solo sonrió y se levantó de igual forma para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Caminaron lentamente, aún con el incómodo silencio acosándolos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cabina de Jim, la cual quedaba más cerca que la de Spock.

- Entonces... mañana nos vemos en el puente, Spock- Murmuró Jim un tanto inseguro mientras se giraba para ver a Spock- ¿Spock?- Preguntó al notar como Spock lo observaba intensamente, como si lo desnudara con la mirada. Jim se perdió en sus ojos, tratando de buscar el motivo por el cual Spock lo observaba de esa forma, sintiéndose confundido al notar que le gustaba bastante que lo observara así.

Apenas unos segundos después, Spock levantó una mano solo con el dedo índice y medio elevados, esperando que Jim entendiera su petición.

Jim, al verlo hacer eso, respiró sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba inmediatamente y sin siquiera pensarlo hizo el mismo gesto, uniendo los dedos con los de su primer oficial.

Ambos suspiraron ante ese contacto y Spock tomó la iniciativa de comenzar a acariciar los dedos de Jim de forma suave y lenta. Por su parte, Jim cerró los ojos disfrutando aquel tan placentero toque, moviendo los dedos de igual forma.

- Spock...- susurró- ¿qué es esto?-

- Esto, Jim... es un beso Vulcano.-

Jim abrió inmediatamente los ojos y detuvo sus movimientos pero sin separar sus dedos.

-¿U-Un beso?-

-Si...- Spock buscó su mirada hasta que la encontró- Puedes separar tus dedos, si eso quieres.

Jim no sabía qué hacer, no quería romper aquel tacto pero la idea de que estaba besando a su amigo, de cierta forma lo asustaba.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, Jim decidió no romper el enlace y solo comenzar a mover nuevamente los dedos.

-¿Porque estamos haciendo esto, Spock?

-No lo sé...-Contestó, sinceramente.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Sonrió, dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse más a él -¿Tu, el hombre perfecto que siempre tiene una respuesta lógica para todo?-

-¿Crees que soy perfecto?-

Jim se sonrojó ante eso y desvió la mirada.

-Es... es probable, si- Giró el rostro nuevamente hacia él para mirarle- ¿Spock?... ¿Puedo hacer esto más a menudo?- Movió los dedos nuevamente para acariciar los suyos.

-Sería realmente agradable que lo hicieras-

-Spock...- Jim se atrevió a acercarse un paso más y estiró el cuello para poder alcanzar los labios de Spock, besándolos suavemente.

Spock correspondió inmediatamente el beso y rodeó la cintura de Jim con una mano.

- ¿Qué significa esto para ti, Jim?- Susurró Spock después de varios segundos besándose.

-Significa... que te quiero-Sonrió y al fin rompió el enlace de sus dedos para poder envolver su cuello con ambas manos y ocultar el rostro en este- ¿Y qué significa para ti?-

El medio-Vulcano lo abrazó fuertemente de la cintura, quedándose en silencio al no saber contestar.

-Jim... te aprecio...eres alguien muy importante para mí, pero...

-Lo sé, no me quieres... porque no puedes hacerlo-Lo interrumpió, rompiendo el abrazo lentamente y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Jim...- Spock volvió a eliminar el espacio entre ambos y besó sus labios suavemente, sorprendiendo a Jim por aquella iniciativa- Eres muy importante para mí... y no quiero dejar de hacer esto- murmuró contra sus labios.

- Creí que el contacto físico era algo muy importante y preciado para los Vulcanos.-

- Y lo es, por ese motivo quiero tener ese contacto solo contigo.-

Jim sonrió de forma amplia al escuchar aquello y volvió a abrazarlo del cuello, besando sus labios con verdaderas ganas.

-Tomaré eso como un " Yo también te quiero, Jim"-Suspiró y oculto el rostro nuevamente en su cuello- La verdad, es que te invitaría a pasar... pero estoy demasiado cansado como para intentar algo.-

- ¿Intentar algo?- Preguntó Spock. Jim no respondió, solo comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, sintiéndose realmente a gusto entre los brazos de su primer oficial.

-¿Jim?...- suspiró al ver que el rubio no contestaría y dio un paso hacia su cabina, abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura para hacerlo retroceder lentamente.

Al cerrarse la puerta la bloqueó y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la cama. Ayudó a Jim a recostarse y comenzó a quitarle las botas y el pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces, Spock?- Susurró Jim sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos.

- Te preparo para dormir.-

-Oh...- murmuró Jim con un fingido tono de decepción.

- ¿Acaso esperabas algo más?-

-No... Continúa.-

Spock asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con su trabajo, quitándole ahora el uniforme para dejarlo solo en bóxer y con la playera interior negra.

Se las arregló para levantar las mantas y arroparlo cariñosamente.

Terminado esto, acarició la mejilla de Jim y dió un paso hacia atrás decidido a abandonar la habitación.

-Mmh, Spock- Jim sostuvo la mano de Spock contra su mejilla y le dio un ligero apretón- ¿Te gustaría dormir hoy conmigo?-

Spock arqueó una ceja- Me parece innecesario hacer eso. El sitio en el que duerma, ya sea aquí o en mi propia cabina, no tendrá efecto alguno sobre la calidad de mi descanso.-

Jim rodó los ojos- Spock, el que yo te ofrezca dormir aquí es porque quiero tu compañía- Se recorrió y levantó las mantas, ofreciéndole un espacio a su lado a Spock.

Spock arqueó nuevamente la ceja y sin decir nada comenzó a quitarse las botas, el pantalón y el uniforme.

Jim se mordió el labio tratando de no "comérselo" con la mirada.

Spock entró a la cama y fue recibido amorosamente por los brazos de Jim.

-Spooock- Susurró Jim somnoliento- ¿Estamos ahora en una relación?-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

Jim se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura de Spock, haciendo que este se girara un poco para rodearlo con los brazos de los hombros, aprovechando para explorar parte de su esplada con los dedos.

-Si... ¿Tú quieres?-Elevó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Spock, acomodándose de mejor forma para recargar el mentón contra su pecho.

Spock guardó silencio por varios segundos, haciendo que Jim se estremeciera al creer que respondería con un rotundo "No".

Sin que se lo esperara Jim, Spock volvió a buscar sus dedos para unirlos con los suyos en un nuevo beso Vulcano.

-Sí, quiero- fue lo único que dijo pero fue suficiente para que Jim sonriera aliviado y se atreviera a besar nuevamente sus labios con ganas. Spock lo correspondió de la misma forma, disfrutando de aquel contacto con mucha tranquilidad.

El beso comenzó a volverse más intenso, haciendo que Jim se sintiera muy satisfecho por la respuesta de el "Señor-no-emociones".

-Spock...- Susurró Jim separándose para recuperar el aliento y dando un enorme bostezo - Lo siento... tengo demasiado sueño- Dio un último beso a Spock y se acurrucó contra su pecho, liberando un suspiro y abrazándose a él con ambas manos.

Spock jadeó al ser roto el beso y permitió que Jim se acomodara.

-Descansa Jim...- murmuró acariciando su cabello de forma distraída, esperando a que se durmiera y al creer que ya lo había hecho, aplicó un beso sobre su frente y susurró- Te quiero...

Jim, al lograr escuchar esto, solo sonrió y suspiró feliz, pensando en que al día siguiente ese "duende de orejas puntiagudas" no se escaparía de lo que tenía planeado para la siguiente noche, en la cual esperaba que ninguno de los dos durmiera.

FIN


End file.
